


The Ponds Aren't Dead

by inspiredlemon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Post - The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredlemon/pseuds/inspiredlemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory are still completely alive, just in another time. They have a life of their own now, and they're going to live it all the way through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ponds Aren't Dead

The Ponds aren’t dead. Not really. Sure, they’re a few decades behind everyone they know and love, but they would probably take offense to being told that they no longer inhabit the physical realm.

  
They do feel bad, sometimes. Amy will wake up on some morning to find Rory in the kitchen, staring into his cup of coffee and thinking of his dad. His poor dad, who knows none of this. And she wonders about her parents sometimes, even though she wasn’t particularly close to them, having two separate memories- one before the Doctor fixed the universe, and one after.

  
They’re happy, though. They built a life for themselves. They have jobs, and new friends, and a classy car. They still have their accents. And River still visits. It isn’t terrible often, but she shows up every five years or so and stays for a week or two. She tells them what the Doctor is doing. She seems to be glad they’re doing well, although sometimes they wonder about her. They wonder why she seems to be a lot less than five years older each time she shows up, and what’s happening that she takes such long breaks between visits.

  
When they retire, they decide New York isn’t the place for them anymore. Amy’s been itching to travel again for years, but their son and their jobs kept them there. So they leave. They go on a road trip, seeing the parts of America they never would have seen with the Doctor, whose attention span never would have lasted long enough to see more than one tragedy in one city.

  
They saw small towns and big cities and monuments. They were happy. And they were alive.

  
They decided to go to England.

  
Sure, it was risky. It would only be more painful for the Doctor if he saw them, growing old while he kept going. There was also the possibility of running into a past version of him, and spoiling their ending for him. Amy remembered his face in the graveyard, and wondered if that was even possible.

  
They’d run the risk of seeing him ever since they left New York, though, so they did it.

  
Rory found his dad. Brian had no idea who he was, yet, but he got to talk to him for a few minutes. Amy smiled when he came back to the hotel, seeing how at peace he was. She spotted her own parents, but didn’t try to get any closer than that.

  
They stayed in England, and occasionally saw themselves as children, growing up together. They wondered what would happen if the children were to see them. Probably nothing. They would only see an elderly couple, and be completely unaware of what their future held.

  
When they were eighty, Amy insisted that they go back to New York. Rory agreed. There was no fighting Amy when she had her mind set on something, not even now.

  
When she was eighty seven, Amy was laying in bed, knowing that it was going to end soon, and laughing because their story would still be going on after she was gone.

  
In Queens, New York, while Amy Pond and Rory Williams were growing up in England, their names were engraved on a single, shared tombstone.

  
And the younger ones still had the universe waiting for them.

  
The Ponds weren’t dead. Not really.


End file.
